Please Stay!
by Kai Kurosaki
Summary: Karin and Toshiro get togther and Karin gets a surprise may be a sequel
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Please Stay!

Karin ran downstairs right into Ichigo. He is very surprised to see his little sister up this early on a Saturday morning. Yuzu usually is the only one up this early and she is at a friend's house tonight.

"Karin, what are you doing up this early?" Ichigo asked just about to head up stairs with two plates full of food.

"What are you doing with two plates full of food?" Karin shot back coldly.

"What I do is none of your business, Karin. Now tell me where you are going." Ichigo yelled at her.

"Where do you go for weeks maybe months at a time when Yuzu is crying? Where are you when I am being chased by hollows when I am not in school or at home? You should at least tell me why you keep leaving." Karin exclaimed looking into Ichigo's eyes.

"Is all you said true?" Ichigo asked softly.

"Yes." Karin replied.

"Stay right here, I'll be right back." Ichigo said running upstairs.

Upstairs

"Rukia come downstairs and explain soul society to Karin." Ichigo said running into his room. Rukia is sitting in his desk chair, reading a book.

"Okay, why the sudden change of mind to tell your sister about soul society?" Rukia asked putting a bookmark in her book and putting it on the desk.

"Yep, now come on."

"Okay." They both head downstairs.

Downstairs with Karin

"Karin I got someone to help me explain everything to you." Ichigo said heading down the stairs into the living room.

"You brought Rukia, the girl living in your closet. Hello."

"Hi Karin, nice to finally meet you."

"Ditto"

"So what all do you know about Soul Society?" Rukia asked.

"Everything there is to know." Karin replied.

"So you know about soul reapers, the Winter War, hollows, souls, zanpakutos, and why Ichigo left?"

"Yep."

"How do you know about all of this?" Rukia asked.

"I learned it from my best friend." Karin said heading out the door.

Outside

As soon as she was outside she ran all the way to the soccer field where she and her best friend met.

Soccer field

"Hey what took you so long?" Toshiro asked grabbing her from behind. Hugging her close to his body.

"Ichigo and me had a little talk." Karin replied turning around in his arms.

"You did now, did you? What did you talk about?"Toshiro asked kissing her on the forehead making her blush slightly.

"We talked about what I already know, then Rukia asked about who told me what I know."Karin said getting closer into his embrace.

"What did you tell him?" Toshiro asked looking down at her.

"I told him the truth that my best and closest friend told me."Karin replied looking into his beautiful turquoise eyes.

"Who is your best friend?"Toshiro asked jokingly.

"Oh I don't know he is a few inches taller than me, he has his arms wrapped around me, he has white eyes, and turquoise eyes. Who do you think he is?" Karin asked flirty.

"Are you talking about me or that guy over there?" Toshiro asked pointing to a random guy walking by.

"You of course, who is that guy?"

"I don't know. I just randomly picked a person and he was the first person I noticed."  
"Ok. Come on lets go play soccer."

"Okay." Toshiro said as he put the ball down on the ground.

2 Hours Later

Karin is beating Toshiro by 1 point.

"Come on Toshiro I know you can do better than that."

"Shut up, Karin."

"Ah is little Shiro-chan getting angry? Just cause he can't beat a 17 year old girl."

"No just shut up before I do something you might regret."

"Oh yeah like what?"Karin said walking closer to him.

"This," Toshiro said kissing her on the lips softly.

"Why did you do that Toshiro?"

"Karin are you that dumb? I loved you since the first day we met even if I didn't know it yet and I still am." Toshiro said pulling her flush against his body.

"You really love me?" Karin asked looking into his beautiful green eyes.

"Yes, I don't care if it breaks a law, I'll love you forever."

"Really?"

"Yes."

That was all the answer she need before she tackled him down to the ground with her lips on his. Toshiro stared at her wide eyed until he relised what he was doing and kissed her back with more force. That started a spark in Karin.

Karin started kissing back rough; she bit his lip making him moan. He started licking her lips, begging for entrance. Karin being stubborn wouldn't allow him to enter. Toshiro then just smirked into the kiss and flipped them over where she is on bottom, grinding his hips against hers. She gasped and Toshiro shoved his tongue down her throat. Making her moan and buck her hips up into his making him groan. Then Toshiro moved his hands up her shirt and unclasped her bra, then started playing with her breasts, making her moan.

Toshiro and Karin separated and Toshiro said, "We should move this to my place. (They rented out a hotel room.)

"Yeah, we should." Karin said pecking him on the lips.

Toshiro ran them back to the hotel, where they continued what they started earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Please Stay!

The next morning

Toshiro woke up to see Karin asleep next to him naked. His eyes widened in surprise. Then he remembers what happened last night and smiled. He kissed her on the forehead and left to take a shower. As he walked into the shower he thought about what Karin would do when she relised that she wasn't a virgin anymore.

Karin woke up to the sound of water rushing out of the shower head. She looked around and relised that she wasn't in her room, that she was in another room in a different place. She looked down and saw she was naked and covered her body up with the blanket. Then it hit her like a brick, she confessed to Toshiro and he loved her back.

The water stopped and the sound of a curtain being pulled back rung through the air.

Toshiro wrapped a towel around his lower body and walked to the sink and grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste. He turned the sink on and started brushing his teeth. He spit the paste out and dressed in a pair of basketball shorts and walked out the door. Not so surprising Karin was awake.

Not long after the water stopped a half naked Toshiro came out with water dripping on his shoulders. Karin was ah struck. Her crush for years is standing in front of her half naked. (She still doesn't remember what happen after they left for the hotel).

"Toshiro what am I doing here naked, in your bed?" Karin asked Toshiro softly as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Well, we kinda slept together last night." He replied kissing her on the lips.

"Oh, okay I did tell you I loved you last night." Karin asked pecking him on the lips.

"Yes and I love you too." Toshiro said pecking her on the nose.

"Good, cause I love you so much."

"Hey do you want to change into some clothes. You'll have to borrow some of my clothes." He said getting out a white shirt and some board shorts.

"Sure, hey Toshiro do you want to go surfing at the beach. After I change." Karin asked grabbing the clothes and walking into the bathroom.

"Okay." Toshiro replied taking out another pair of board shorts and changed into them.

Karin walked into the bathroom and put on Toshiro's clothes.

"Hey Toshiro, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, come on."

"I have to go home real quick to grab the boards and my top."

"Why do you need a different top?" Toshiro asked leaving the hotel.

"Because I have a white shirt on and we are going in the water. So the shirt will be see-through as soon as I get in the water."

"Ok,"

As they walked to Karin's house they talked and held hands.

When they arrived at the Karin's house Ichigo slammed open the door yelling, "Where have you been?"

Then he noticed Toshiro behind her. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing!"

"If I figure out that you are lying to me you are so dead."

'Well I always known that as soon as I got into this situation that he will try to kill me. Might as well live another day and love Karin another life time.'

"Ichi-nii he didn't do anything wrong." 'Well in my eyes' she added mentally.

"Ichi-nii let us thru we need to get my top so we can go surfing." Karin said pushing thru him and going into the living room.

"Wait whose clothes are those? Are they Toshiro's?" Ichigo asked with a snarl sending death glares at Toshiro.

"Yeah, so what if it is his clothes." She said dragging Toshiro into her room, locking the door behind her.

"Sorry about that, Ichi-nii is getting out of control." Karin said walking over to Toshiro wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him on the lips.

"I love you." Toshiro said pulling away from the kiss.

"I love you to" Karin replied.

Karin walked over to her dresser and grabbed her bikini top. Karin then took off Toshiro's white shirt and put the bikini top on. Then she said "Toshiro can you tie the back for me?" Karin asked Toshiro.

"Yeah" Toshiro replied blushing as he grabbed the straps of the top to tie them, brushing against her breast.

"There ya go." Toshiro said kissing her on the junction of her neck.

"Thanks." Karin said as she turned around and kissed him on the lips.

"You ready to go to the beach?" Toshiro asked.

"Yeah let me grab the boards and wax then we can go to the beach."

"Why do we need wax?" Toshiro asked.

"We need wax for the boards." Karin replied walking out the door and down the stairs.

"Okay," Toshiro said following her downstairs to a closet.

Karin opened the closet to see a teal and a red surfboard. The teal board has a tribal dragon drawing on it, and the red surfboard has a tribal fox design on it.

Karin grabbed the red surfboard and gave the teal to Toshiro.

"Kay lets go to the beach." Karin said walking out the front door with Toshiro right behind.

"How far away is the beach?" Toshiro asked.

"A few blocks away." Karin replied.

At the beach

"Toshiro do you even know how to surf?" Karin asked as she walked to the water.

"Yeah, Matsumoto thought that a surfer girl was the one to date and forced me to take surf lessons." Toshiro replied meeting her at the water's shore line.

"Well let's stop talking and start surfing." Toshiro said looking at Karin.

"Okay." Karin replied wadding out into the water board in hand.

A few minutes later Toshiro and Karin were out on the waves trying to out show each other.

After a few hours of surfing Toshiro and Karin went back to the hotel that Toshiro was staying at. (It is closer than Karin's house.)

Toshiro unlocked the hotel room and grabbed a change of clothes for him and Karin.

"Do you want to take a shower with me or alone?" Toshiro asked flirting.

"I don't know with you maybe. It depends on what happens in the shower." Karin said taking off her shirt.

"Come on." Toshiro said grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bathroom.

After the shower

Toshiro got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his lower body. Then he grabbed a towel for Karin and handed it to her. After they both got dressed Toshiro toke Karin home.

When Toshiro toke Karin Rukia happened to be there and noticed how their restisu was mixed together. Rukia said nothing to them or Ichigo.

8 weeks later

Karin woke and ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Ichigo ran into Karin as she was running to the bathroom.

"Karin whats wrong?" Ichigo asked as he followed her into the bathroom.

"That's the 4th time you puked today. What is wrong with you?" Ichigo asked softly.

"I think I might be pregnant." Karin replied looking down at the toilet.

"Who could get you pregnant? You haven't had sex yet. Have you?"

"Yes." Karin whispered. "Toshiro that is who got me pregnant. We slept together twice. He is the father of the baby."

"Where is he? I'm going to kill him for touching you." Ichigo said about to walk out the bathroom door.

"Please don't he isn't even here he left after he dropped me off here weeks ago. He had to if he didn't go he would face higher charges that he already has for loving me. Just stay and help me."

"Okay, but if he doesn't come back before the baby is born I get to kill him."

"Fine, Ichi-nii." Karin replied going back to bed.

"This is going to be a long year."Karin said falling asleep.


End file.
